


My Saviour

by agirlwithhermindset



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Doctor Uchiha Itachi, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Head Injury, I don't know why I came up with a doctor au of him, Itachi is a pretty boy, Modern AU, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwithhermindset/pseuds/agirlwithhermindset
Summary: You wake up to find yourself face to face with a man of breathtaking beauty who says he's a doctor. . . However. . . Can you trust him? You don't remember anything; how do you know he isn't the reason you're laying on the ground in this dark alleyway?





	My Saviour

》Chapter One: What. . . Happened?《

“ Miss? ” 

What –What happened? 

“ Miss, can you hear me? ”

Huh?  
Was someone talking to you? 

Your eyelashes fluttered slowly; a harsh, bright light immediately striking your eyes as you tried to open them. Lifting up your right hand in an attempt to shield your sensitive, blurry vision from it, you squinted, allowing yourself to begin to get a sense of what exactly was happening. As your vision steadied, you found yourself looking up at a male with onyx coloured locks whose head had now shifted so he was blocking the direct light of the post lamp. He was crouched down, his right hand resting on your upper, left arm. His attention wasn't on you, instead he appeared to be looking around, searching for. . . something. . .? What was he looking for? 

Blinking a few times, your gaze shifted from him to around you. Why were you laying in a. . . an _alleyway_? Confusion had officially set in at this point. You had no idea how this happened! It was like your memory had been completely wiped clean. What was going on? Where were you? Who was this guy? What. . . happened? 

“ Are you alright? ” 

Upon hearing this mystery man speak once more, you directed your attention back up to him. Were you alright? Well, other than the fact that you were laying in some _dirty_ alleyway. . . yeah, you were f–

Your thoughts suddenly came to a halt. . .

There was a sharp pain radiating from the back of your head. It caused you to grimace and lift up your head just a few inches off of the ground to allow your right hand to cradle where the pain appeared to be coming from. Wincing as the pain worsened at your touch, you withdrew your hand as you sucked air in through grit teeth. _Fuck._ What the hell? 

The sound of you hissing caused the ravenet's gaze to shift down to your hand. Suddenly, his brow deeply furrowed and his hand left your arm to move towards your hand. Why was he so worried about you? You didn't know him; boy, oh, boy, you'd sure remember a pretty face like his. 

Following his eyes with yours, you looked at your hand to find your fingertips painted red. Immediately, your eyes widened and panic overcame you. Your breathing picked up as well as your heartbeat which had turned frantic. What the _fuck_?! You were bleeding?! 

“ I understand your anxiety, but right now, I need you to stay calm. ” His voice was calm, soothing almost; if you weren't freaking the _fuck_ out right now, maybe you would have been able to _actually_ appreciate it. Plus, how were you supposed to stay calm at a time like this?! You had _no_ idea where you were or how you got here! 

“ I'm a doctor; you don't need to worry. I'm here to help. ”

Okay, hearing _that_ definitely helped calm down your erratic thoughts almost instantly, to be honest. Taking in a few deep breaths, you began to calm down. He had then began to sit you up, being as gentle as possible. You felt sick to your stomach and your head was spinning. Confused, worried, and in horrible pain, you had to try not to focus on all these terrible thoughts running through your head right now. 

Gently moving your hair away from the wound on your head, he looked it over, making a mental note of the damage. He then redirect his focus onto your face, “ Please do not be alarmed, but I'm going to call for an ambulance. ” His right hand shifted downward to reach for his phone, immediately dialing 911 when he had ahold of it; however, he kept his gaze on you, making sure you weren't panicking as he put the device up to his ear. 

You couldn't believe this, you just couldn't. How could this have happened? The last thing you remembered was. . . was. . .  
Breakfast? Was that right? Fuck, why was your memory so foggy? What had happened? 

You weren't able to process much more before your eyelids began to grow rather heavy. Fluttering shut for a moment, you started to realize how tired you were. However, your eyes opened back up upon hearing the man who claimed to be a doctor say something along the lines of. . . _Stay with me_. . .? Oh, but your eyelids were so heavy. Just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, right? Just a few. . . minutes. . .

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger!! more to come soon, hopefully!!  
> hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
